Animal Lover
by ichiuto
Summary: Ussop is having... problems with... everything. He uses Nami to get through this time and get rid the the double sex urges. What's his sexuality? Read and find out! . Ussop/ Robin. Ussop/ Zoro. Ussop/Luffy. Yaoi and Hentai
1. First Confrontations

**This is a story that I started thinking about as soon as I started typing. I need your guys advice after the first three chapters. I made this at 1:00 so it sucks.**

**So whaddya say?**

* * *

Today was a bad day to go to school. There were loads of rain clouds that seemed to gather over the school only… I'm just being paranoid!... Moving away from that subject I quickly rushed to my locker.

"Ussop?" said a familiar voice

I jumped in surprise. "Oh hey Nami!" I said relived to see a friend.

Friends make me feel better. I'm not so alone and I can breathe regularly now without forcing and making my breath shakier. Should I stop thinking about this? Yes I should. _On sharp shooter island….._

The song repeated until Nami snapped me to reality with a word.

"Hurry!" She warned. "You have no idea how late you are. Just be glad that I'm late too so we can walk to class together.

Nami was beautiful but she wasn't my type. I like brunettes and blondes.

Speaking of brunettes,we walked into class with a substitute. She was a well-known amazing, dangerous, serious, beautiful brunette that froze me at first sight of those lovely aquamarine eyes; Nico Robin….I was hit across the head by Nami as she moved me along to our seats.

We sat next to the womanizer, Sanji. The only reason I sit next to him is because he has a thing for Nami.

A sharp snap like a crack of a whip hit my desk and moved me out of my thoughts.  
_Actually it **was** a whip. _

_Wait what?_

_ My desk was hit by a whip. _

_Ok. So. Who did it?_

I followed the whip to its owner. I gasped and cowered. It was Nico Robin.

"Sir" She sighed "My reputation doesn't say dangerous for nothing"

"Um..." I mumbled, stuttered and let my tongue collapse over itself. I was left in seizure mode while she walked away. Darn it!

* * *

After that class I couldn't think straight. I hate the fact that she could do that. I should have paid more attention to where I was walking. It's over. I'm dead. Screwed, please help me... _Maybe it was a trick of my mind. I tripped over my own feet. It happens alot._

_No. It happened. I ran into Monkey D. Luffy. I heard he was nice, funny, and pretty cute._

_Cute? Did I just really say that? What the hell?!_

_There are a thousand things that are wrong with that! First off he is a indestructible weapon and would kill me if he's moody! How the hell did I think he was cute?!_

_Secondly... I'm straight! I know adolescence does a lot of things but that will never change! I need to talk to Nami about this!_

I started to head to hear with this but was stopped by a perfect hand. Clenched perfectly and firmly on my collar.

_Until I talk to Nami I am still straight!_

**I can't believe I thought that was possible.**


	2. God must hate me

Hey. The thing is... I will post daily. If not this then a little skit or something. Another chapter will go up today; hopefully in another 2 hours.

* * *

"Hey Zoro!"

_Luffy is cute. Zoro is a sex __**god**__!_

Luffy put his hand around my throat and held me against the lockers.

I decided to go for it. "Hey Zoro buddy! Come over here!" I bluffed

Luffy bent in close to me and said "What do you think you're doing? Shut the fuck up."

_Fuck… So sexy. Feeling his breath on my neck turns me on so much…_

_What the __**fuck?**_

_No. There's no friggin way…._

_I'm hard__?!  
Shit! Worst yet it was leaking and nearly poking Luffy's chest._

_I focused all my energy thinking about Sanji in order to kill it._

Then Zoro appeared….

His shirt was unbuttoned had his hot six-pack showing. It got harder.

"Hey Luffy. Look that faggot has a hard-on poking in your chest." Zoro observed

Luffy looked at my leaking love stick and looked sick. After looking at it for a couple of seconds, he moved his body away from my desperate leaking dick.

_Shit…. Zoro please keep you fucking mouth shut! I was hoping neither of them would notice….. It's too late now. I need to reach a sweet release._

"Well now that you've seen it; I need to reach release. So fucking touch me you bastards!"

_Why am I so needy right now? I'm not even gay! Why the hell did I even say that?!_

They looked at me with eyebrows raised.

"You really expect – " He started, but was interrupted by Zoro who whispered in his ear.

They both smirked and Zoro winked at Luffy.

_What the fuck are they planning? It looks like they are going to do it but they were going to do it their way._

Zoro walked over and started teasing me by holding my hands down. "You really want to reach that sweet release?" He started dragging me in the janitor's closet with Luffy close behind.

* * *

Once all three of us were in and the door was locked Luffy yank my shorts and underwear off exposing me and earning a lustful moan.

_I hope this is just a hand job or blowjob or something. I really wanna keep being a virgin for a while._

"Ride us." Zoro commanded.

**No such luck….**

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Closet Conversations

I felt something hot and warm wrap around my cock.

_Holy shit! Holy shit! Damn it._

My hips bucked until a shout just barely broke through that haze of lust.

"Zoro! Fucking think! He'll cum within a matter of seconds! Stick to the plan!" Luffy scolded

Zoro blushed them nodded "Yeah you're right. He's just… never mind"

Zoro grabbed a ring and put it around the base of my dick. He locked it tight them turned it on.

"Zoro, he's just what?" Luffy teased

Zoro looked down at my dick and blushed.

"It's ok. I know. I think so too."

**In a matter of seconds I was screaming while they tore my ass in two.**

* * *

**Sorry that it was so short. I did it late. I was playing Skyrim and studying. Next time will be... well see for yourself.**


	4. Busted

_Is it possible or human being to be so ruthless? To be so uncaring about other's pain? I'm screaming my fucking head off. I hope they cum soon._

"Hey Zoro, are you close yet?" Luffy was sucking my neck as he said this making the question muffled.

"Fuck yeah. How are you holding up on your end Luffy?" While Zoro said this he gave the sexiest grin and he pumped me and let me reach another orgasm with no wet white reward.

_Scratch what I said earlier. Zoro and Luffy have sweat pouring down everywhere off him. Is it possible for such perfect human being to exist?!_

After a couple repeats of that, they came on me.

* * *

It was a while until they both kissed me on the cheek.

"I want to do that again" Zoro offered. Luffy pushed Zoro.

"Nuh-uh. We can't have closet sex like this too much." Luffy objected

"Why?" Zoro puzzled

"Baka! Don't you hear the footsteps?! I bet half of the f**king school heard him scream!..." He was stopped by his next sentence when the door was unlocked.

There was a sudden flash of light and a stinging slice.

"What hell is going on here?!" Said the familiar voice.

"You two kidnapped this boy and dragged him in here to be your sex toy!?" When the light cleared and I saw the face; my heart skipped a beat. Nico Robin.

**Today is not my day.**


	5. End of a Dream

**I won't be able to update as I thought, as you've seen. But There is no Fanfiction in Learning or knowledge so I'll try.**

* * *

I felt tempting words whispered in my ears "Hey kid…. Play along and we'll fuck you whenever you want" Luffy offered

"Permanently yours" Zoro backed

_I do want to feel like this. __**All the time.**_

"Ms. Robin? This slut wanted it. He pushed us in here and screamed 'fuck me like you own me' He said he'll tell the truth if anyone found us" Luffy accused

_Ok I'm not gay, but 'm a nice guy who was just been pleasured by two males against my will. I'm a nice guy I'll take the fall. For their cocks._

Robin looked at me with expectation written across her face. Now or nothing.

"Mam' they are telling the truth. I just couldn't handle myself when strutted down the hall with his cest showing. All I-"

_Want to do now is cum?__ Damn, rude much?_

I was cut off by Robin " Alright you two, you're free. Don't give into the will of a bottom ever again…. EVER!'

We gave her a hesitant look for a second. After a snap and a 'beat it' signal the other two left me alone. Scratch that, alone, naked and on the brink of orgasm.

" Well sir it seems like I need you to help control your hormones…." Nico drawled as she closed the door behind us.

_SHIT!SHIT!SHIT! _

She took off her top and lick off my pre cum. After that she licked the other's leftover cum.

" Fuck, you all taste so good….." She allured

She put my cock in between her breath, and before I knew it; even the cockring couldn't hold me back from cumming all over her face. She smiled then licked up the mess.

"This never happened. See you in class." She cleaned off and left.

_Fine bitch! I got Zoro and Luffy wherever I want._

_**Where do they live again?**_


End file.
